


Mask

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Cas just wants to give Dean a gift.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mask

“Cas, I really don’t need another one.” Dean’s voice came out from under the hood of the Impala.

“But it’s cute and it would make me very happy if you were to wear it.” Castiel replied, looking over at him with his big innocent blue eyes.

“I’m already adorable.” Dean turned to face his pleading boyfriend.

“Please...you’ll also be doing your part in promoting safety during the pandemic.” Cas went on while a mask dangled from his hand.

“What is even on it?” He snatched the piece of fabric out of Cas’ hand. “Are those..are those bee butts?!”


End file.
